custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zaktan
Zaktan (a.k.a, "the Snake") was a former Dark Hunter and leader of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. History Early Life Zaktan's early life is largely unknown. He lived on Zakaz, where he was tampered by Spiriah in an effort to create a Brotherhood of Makuta army. Sometime later, he worked in a protodermis mine as a slave. He was later rescued and recruited into the Dark Hunters. Dark Hunter In the Dark Hunters, Zaktan made few allies in the organization. Roughly 5,000 years prior to him joining the Piraka, he joined four other Skakdi, Reidak, Hakann, Thok, and Vezok, in an unsuccessful coup against "The Shadowed One". He was captured by the Dark Hunter leader, who attempted to execute him using his disintergrator eyebeams. However, all were surprised when he survived as a mass of microscopic protodites. 250 Years Ago: In the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta; Zaktan, Reidak, and Thok are a few of the Hunters dispatched to guard a base. Thok loots the base, and Zaktan explores it as well, but a tip-off from Roodaka that the base was once the Brotherhood's encourages Zaktan to take a closer look. What he finds is the Brotherhood's master plan: schemes, calculations, backup plans, prophesies... Stunned at first, Zaktan vows to use this knowledge to his advantage, and destroys the records before he leaves. Piraka He eventually decided to go rogue with another 5 of his species: Hakann, Vezok, Reidak, Avak, and Thok. After Teridax was defeated by Takanuva, rumours began to cuirculate, so Zaktan and the Piraka journeyed to Mangaia, to loot it. They found something interesting: the Spear of Fusion. Due to misuse, it split Vezok in two, the other half named Vezon. While still in Teridax's Lair, Zaktan and the other Piraka suddenly gained knowlege of the Mask of Life. They all wondered how this happened,but only Zaktan knew that Makuta's spirit told them this. Zaktan led the others to the exit,when they were attacked by two Mana Ko. Vezon escapes,and the other piraka find the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters,and decided to use them to get to Voya Nui,where the mask was. When they arrived, they acted as Toa to fool all but six Matoran. After their battles with the Toa Nuva and Toa Inika, Zaktan and the other Piraka made their way down the staircase leading to the Ignika, fighting their way past guardians and trails along the way. After arriving in the Mask of Life chamber, they encountered Vezon. when the Inika arrived and began to fight Vezon and Fenrakk, the Piraka woke up and stayed out of the way. Soon after the Ignika flew out of the chamber and into the sea surrounding the island suface. After the Inika went after it, Zaktan decided the Piraka should lay low for awhile. Mutation Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Zaktan and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa. Zaktan almost killed Idris but she escaped. The Piraka were then defeated by Axonn and taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. Zaktan was taken by Helryx. Helryx then gave Zaktan to the Toa Hagah as a guide to find Teridax. He went under the colosseum with the Toa Hagah in a water filled globe, when Makuta Teridax was talking about his mask, he said that Zaktan could know more. Teridax shot a beam at Brutaka's Mask destroying it then destroyed Zaktan and the water filled globe, which seemed to kill him, but actually teleported him to a chamber of Zakaz where he was fused with the other Piraka, a Zyglak, a Vortixx, and a Steltian Jeokren into a strange being. Alternate Universes When the Toa Potoka were in an alternate universe (where Zaktan was still a "loyal" Dark Hunter), he snuck in the dimensional gate as they were going back. Now he is in the main universe, with his original abilities. Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Eventually, Zaktan's Protodites came to Skorpix, who recreated a replica of the Skakdi and ressurected Zaktan within the new Zaktan body. Zaktan and Vezok were sent by Skorpix to kill Zoth. Along the route, Zaktan encountered his alternate counterpart, who absorbed the origianal into his own body, then the combined Zaktan-Being turned on Vezok, who fled. Zaktan eventually returned to Skorpix, intending to disocover the whereabouts of the other Piraka. Characteristics Personality Zaktan was cold and mysterious. He spent much time alone and became irritated when others disturbed him. It was discovered that he learned of Teridax's grand plan from a Brotherhood of Makuta base, where he found their entire record of the Great Cataclysm, and he has vowed to use this to his advantage. Zaktan once said that he was always horrified about waking up and noticing that his body was made up of Protodites or an opponent's scream when he swarms on them. Powers & Equipment Zaktan possessed Laser Vision and, thanks to the Shadowed One, was made of trillions of protodites. This allowed him to fly, slip through minute cracks, change his shape, attack as a swarm, and dodge almost any direct attack by shifting his mass the right way. He also had the elemental power of air, which could only be used when combining his power with that of another of his species. Zaktan was equipped with a three-pronged blade (also made of protodites) with a pair of tongs at its other end. He also wielded a Zamor Launcher, not, however, made of protodites. The current Zaktan does not have the zamor.Category:Piraka Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Skakdi